La nueva intrusa
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Una nueva amenaza atenta con la vida de Akane y al corazón de Ryouga. Historia por capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA DE NUEVO!

Pues ya poco a poco iré subiendo más cosas. Por lo pronto espero que les guste mi ópera prima de Ranma ½. Yo estaba en la secundaria cuando lo hice y en aquel entonces ese ánime tenía mucho éxito en México.

Es una historia que llega una nueva enemiga y que a la vez se enamora de Ryouga y…bueno, ustedes ya lo leerán XD

**NOTAS:** Los personajes mencionados NO son de mi autoría. La única que sí es de mi invención es Yui Kaneda. Los demás fueron creados por la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los derechos reservados.

¡COMENZAMOS!

* * *

**LA NUEVA INTRUSA O DE CÓMO DECIR "TE AMO" Y NO MORIR A MEDIAS EN EL INTENTO.**

Yui Kaneda es una de las chicas más poderosas y mal intencionadas que Ranma y compañía han conocido. Esta joven guerrera tuvo una infancia tranquila y "feliz" hasta que llegó al jardín de niños donde estaba Akane Tendou. Como Yui no era muy amable, quiso dar pleito con ella, pero lo gana Akane. Desde entonces Yui juró que entrenaría hasta morir con tal de matarla.

Tiempo después, aparte de maliciosa, Yui se encerraba en su rencor y se fue a entrenar a Jusenkyo (eso sí, no cae a los Estanques Malditos). Entrenó por muchos años y en su regreso a Japón conoció a Ukyou Kounji y aparentemente hicieron una buena amistad.

Sólo tenía una cosa en mente Yui, matar a Akane. Pronto supo que ella tenía muchas rivales en el amor: Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo y por supuesto, la propia Ukyou. Reflexionó y pensó en acabarlas antes que ellas lo hicieran.

Ocurrió una terrible e increíble noticia: ¡Kodachi y Shampoo habían sido golpeadas seriamente! Nadie podía darle crédito al suceso.

xxx

Estaban Kodachi y Tatewaki discutiendo como siempre por Ranma Saotome. Súbitamente llega una chica misteriosa.

-¡Kodachi Kuno, enemiga de Akane! Sólo yo la aplastaré-sentenció Yui.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso también quieres a Ranma?-preguntó ansiosa la gimnasta psicótica.

-¿Ranma? ¿Quién diablos es Ranma? No me interesa.

En eso saca un enorme sable con suma rapidez. Kuno ayudó a su hermana, pero salió volando con sólo un impulso de viento y así pasó todo. Con Shampoo sucedió algo similar.

xxx

Ukyou se pregunta quién sería esa chica tan feroz. Cuando se enfrentan, Yui también la venció sin ningún contratiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yui? No eras así…

Sólo Yui contestó con una mirada fija y cruel y se marchó.

Luego Kounji va donde la familia Tendou y avisa a Ranma y a Akane de lo peligrosa que es Yui. Akane recordó a esa chica y dijo que iba con ella en el jardín de niños y que la había retado a un duelo.

De pronto, una flecha roja atraviesa el comedor y un papel venía amarrado en casi la punta y decía: "Te espero hoy en el templo a la hora siguiente de la medianoche. No faltes, Akane. Yui". Todos los Tendou, Happousai, Genma y Ranma se sorprenden y éste último tiene una corazonada y se ofrece a acompañar a Akane, pero le gritó que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda…pero pues sí la escoltó.

Y así los dos se encontraban ya en el templo cuando apareció Yui con su inseparable arma.

-¡No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, odiosa Tendou!-exclamó Kaneda

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó Akane.

En eso Yui desenvainó el sable y le da a Akane, pero ésta lo esquivó. En un instante de distracción, Ranma cae a una fuente y se convierte en chica. Luego saca un termo con agua caliente y se transforma en un chico de nuevo.

-¡Deja a Akane en paz!-gritó Ranma.

-¿Y para qué trajiste guardaespaldas?-espetó Yui.

Sin saber cómo, Ranma y Yui se enfrentan. Akane pensó que él conseguiría ganar, pero Yui es lo bastante hábil y rápida como para hacer titubear a Ranma. Él por razones desconocidas incluso por su servidora dejó de entrenar por varios meses y por consiguiente, perdió condición. Yui golpeaba inmisericorde al chico sin darle una mísera oportunidad.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjalo ya!-suplicaba temerosa Akane.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tu novio? Mejor…así sufrirás más.

Yui acerca el filo de su sable al cuello de Ranma para degollarlo, pero de pronto aparece P-chan a su ayuda: con sus pezuñas le lastimó su rostro. Ella se molestó y lanzó al cerdito lejos de ahí. Al recuperarse, el animalillo encontró el termo de agua caliente y se echó el agua y se convierte en Ryouga (¡claro!, Ni Yui ni Akane se dieron por enteradas). Él agarra su pesado paraguas y le da a Yui en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, cretino! No tienes por qué meterte. ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

Al oír eso, Ryoga noqueó a Yui en el cuello y se la lleva en brazos.

-Akane, yo me encargaré de ella-dijo sereno Ryuoga.

-Te lo agradezco.

En otro lado, Yui despertó debajo del puente en donde se hallan las vías del tren.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Tendou?

-No vas a irte no sin antes respóndeme algunas preguntas.

-¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!-replicó ella tajante.

-¿Por qué quieres destruir a Akane?

Yui analizó la pregunta de Ryouga. Le sacó la lengua en señal de protesta y se mordió los labios. Pasaron unos minutos. Ya resolvió en contestarle.

-Quiero cobrarme una vieja cuenta con ella. Me juré a mí misma que no iba a descansar hasta haberla acabado con mis propias manos.

Ryouga observaba a Yui con detenimiento. La miró a los ojos y ésta le sostuvo la mirada por largos segundos.

-Supongo-continuó ella-que eres más que un amigo de Akane y del otro idiota, ¿verdad?

-Con Ranma no me llevo muy bien. Y Akane…con ella es otra cosa.

Mientras Yui hablaba, él sentía una sensación tranquila y cálida.

-¿Sabes? Eres un muchacho muy apuesto-sonrió Yui.

-¡No digas eso! ¿Cómo crees?-dijo nervioso y sonrojado como un tomate.

Yui lanzó con una pierna tiró la olla con agua hirviendo para poder huir. Como él tiene el peor sentido de la orientación, acabó perdiéndose y sin hallarla.

Tiempo después, Ranma ya restablecido de las heridas que le había causado Yui, entrenó y no podía creer que esa muchacha fuera más fuerte que él, y aparte, de malos sentimientos al tratar de asesinar a Akane.

Yui fue a buscar a Akane a la escuela. Para fortuna o desgracia de ésta, tropieza con Ranma-chan.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, tonta!-le gritó Yui.

Inmediatamente Ranma-chan reconoce a Yui y viceversa. Ésta se enteró que Ranma sufría la maldición del pozo encantado.

-¡Saotome! ¿Aún piensas derrotarme?-insinuó.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora ya he entrenado mucho para hacerlo.

-Bueno, pero vamos al parque para terminar con este asunto. Por cierto, tengo agua caliente porque con las niñas no me gusta golpearlas-decía Yui sarcásticamente.

En el parque, Ranma-kun y Yui combaten de nuevo, con un resultado diferente. Ahora la pelea es equilibrada y reñida.

-¡Vaya! Te felicito…veo que has progresado.

-¡Sí! ¡Y te venceré!

-Pero aún estás lejos de hacerme caer-rió ella con malicia.

De repente apareció Ryouga en escena para ayudar a su amigo.

-Yo lucharé con ella, Ranma.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo apenas puedo con ella y tú…-dedujo Saotome.

Desde lejos también salió Akane.

-¡Ya no pelees con Yui!

-¡Maravilloso! Caíste en mis manos, Tendou-dijo Yui con mórbida fruición.

Desenfundó su sable y Ryouga lo avienta lejos de una patada, pero se lastimó la pierna. Akane le ruega que desista en pelear con ella.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu pierna-le dijo Yui.

-Tú sí que estás loca y también obstinada.

-¡Mentira! Desde el día en que platicamos me di cuenta que eres noble y muy guapo…me enamoré de ti.

Las palabras de Yui le cayeron como balde de agua congelada. Ninguna chica le había dicho eso y pensó que Akane nunca se lo diría.

-Lo siento, Yui. Gracias por el elogio, pero mi corazón está ocupado por alguien más.

-¿Qué dijiste?-gritó furiosa Yui y comprendiendo que él estaba enamorado de Akane-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto? ¡Vete al demonio!

Al instante, Yui se alejó del lugar llorando y él trató de alcanzarla, ¡pero se perdió una vez más!

Yui llegó a su casa. Su corazón comenzaba a sentir el amor, el amor que no le correspondía y volvió a hacer un nuevo juramento.

-¡Te juro que te perseguiré, Akane, y te mataré por quitarme al único amor de mi vida!

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II.**

Pasados algunos días, en casa de Akane desde temprano, todos desayunan y luego van a su quehacer cotidiano. Genma y Ranma entrenan en el dojo, Happousai ve televisión mientras plancha pantaletas robadas, Soun lee su periódico, Kasumi ordenaba las sábanas y colchas para los futones, Nabiki saldría con sus compañeras de clase y Akane barre cerca del estanque hogareño.

La tarde cae acompañada de nubes grises y lluvia ligera. Ryouga, para variar andaba desorientado por el bosque. Al caerle las gotas frías de la lluvia se convierte en P-chan. Después camina y se topa, por azares del destino, con la casa de Yui…quien por cierto estaba hambrienta.

-¡Necesito echarle algo a mi estómago! –decía ella-. ¡Ah! Veo un lechoncillo delicioso…

El pobre P-chan se sacudía y con señas insistía a Yui que no se lo comiera.

-¡Oh, cerdo escandaloso! Si sigues así, aumentaré tu dolor al echarte agua hirviente.

Para su suerte, el puerquito puso zafarse de las manos de su captora y se lanzó a la caldera vaporosa.

-¡Ryouga! –exclamó Yui pasmada- ¿Con que eres tú, eh? Hazle un favor a la Tierra y…¡PÓNTE ALGO DE ROPA, DESCARADO!

Yui golpeó a Ryouga. Ya con más prendas, él le explica a Yui su calvario en Jusenkyo y que Ranma es el culpable de su maldición.

-¡Ya no sigas, que me vas a hacer llorar –decía irónicamente Yui.

-¡No te burles!

-¿Y Akane sabe de tu maldición?

-Ese es el problema…

-¡Qué tonto eres! Deberías decirle.

-¡Me moriría de la vergüenza! Lo malo es que Akane quiere a Ranma y él a ella.

-Eres un caso perdido. ¿Aún no has dejado de pensar en esa maldita, ¿verdad?

Él simplemente contesta con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas se pusieron del color de la grana.

Yui le acarició con su mano el hombro de Ryouga y éste siente un ligero temblor que le recorrió toda la espalda.

-Te amo, Ryouga, y no me dejas quererte –musitaba ella.

-La verdad no sé qué decirte –balbuceó.

-Me vas a decir que amas a una estúpida que ni caso te hace. Si tú quisieras yo…

-¡Perdóname!

Yui se enoja, empuja violentamente a Ryouga hacia la puerta y lo saca a punta de insultos.

-¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti, grandísimo imbécil! –azotando la puerta.

Ryoyga se sentía por lo suelos. Primero pensaba que Akane jamás lo amaría. En segundo lugar, Yui lo quería, pero no siente nada por ella.

Al día siguiente Akane iba en camino al consultorio del Dr. Tofu a llevarle un tazón de comida que le manda Kasumi. Su marcha se ve interrumpida al encontrarse una vez más con Yui.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Yui? ¿Sabías que ya me estás hartando?

-¡Silencio! Ahora sí te aniquilaré. Me pones en ridículo y luego me quitas al chico que quiero.

-¿Acaso también te has enamorado de Ranma?

-No soy tan retrasada mental como para andar con ese fenómeno. Al único que quiero es a…

De repente aparece Ryouga corriendo porque Yui iba a decir el secreto de su maldición.

-¡No lo digas, Yui!

-Contigo no estoy hablando –alegó fríamente.

-¿Sobre qué asunto? –preguntó Akane.

-Te lo diré. Ryouga está locamente enamorado de ti.

Akane queda paralizada por la noticia y Ryouga avergonzado y confundido.

-¿Por qué?...¿por qué lo hiciste, Yui? –gimió el chico con gran enojo y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pon mucha atención, Akane, Te voy a mostrar el más íntimo secreto de Ryouga. ¡Mira, Ryouga! Un globo en forma de elefante verde en el cielo.

Él voltea tontamente hacia arriba y Yui le arroja agua fría en la cara y ¡ya es P-chan!

Akane empieza a recordar en todos los momentos en que el cerdito dormía con ella o la veía a veces en ropa interior.

-¡Eres de lo peor, Kaneda! ¡Pobre Ryouga! ¡Cuánta vergüenza ha de tener! –dijo Akane con aire contrariado.

P-chan huyó del lugar y Akane va tras él para alcanzarlo.

-Esto es para idiotas –pensó Yui para sí misma.

Akane encontró a Ryouga ya como humano y tuvo que explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya te dije todo. Ahora golpéame…que lo tengo bien merecido –decía Ryouga entre sollozos.

-No puedo hacerte eso. Tú eres un chico bueno y sincero. Simplemente no me atrevo.

-Ranma también sabe de mi secreto, por eso se encela porque como P-chan estoy contigo. No quiso decirlo porque…

-¿Por qué, Ryouga?

-Él te quiere. Dime, Akane, ¿tú amas a Ranma?

-Sí. Yo lo amo, pero no sé si él sienta lo mismo.

-Él siente igual que tú. Ojalá tuviera esa suerte.

-Pero Yui te quiere…eso creo.

-Sólo está obsesionada conmigo.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Tú crees así?

-Nada perderías. El amor es la oportunidad que nadie debe desaprovechar. Hazme caso y me lo vas a agradecer.

-Gracias por el consejo, Akane –suspira Ryouga.

Y así los dos se separan y todo aparentemente se resuelve. Rato después con los Tendou, Akane habla de lo que había pasado con Ryouga y Yui.

-Ese Ryouga sí que sabe meterse en líos gruesos! –decía Ranma.

-No deberías reírte de él…pobre!

Genma oía la conversación y se convierte en panda a propósito.

-¡Oye, papá! Tú también no estás en limpio de culpa. Tú también arrojaste a Ryouga al pozo encantado de Jusenkyo, ¿eh?

El oso panda se limita a gruñir inconforme, zafándose de la responsabilidad.

-Cómo te gusta ser cínico, papá.

-¡Ya cállense los dos –gritó enojada Akane mientras los golpeaba con una tabla grande.

-Tranquilízate, mi amor! -exclamó lastimosamente y con voz sofocada por el golpe.

Genma y Akane se quedaron mudos…bueno, más ella. Genma se echa agua caliente y corre a decírselo a los demás miembros de la familia y todos van al comedor.

-¿Ya se decidieron por fin? –preguntó Nabiki.

-¡Qué bueno, es una gran noticia! –dijo Kasumi esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Qué bonita pareja hacen! Ranma, eres un picarón. –decía Happousai mientras sostenía un plato de sashimi.

-¡Qué gran felicidad! ¿No cree usted, Saotome? –sollozaba Soun.

-¡Ya lo creo, señor Tendo! –Genma también sollozando.

-¿No podemos decir algo al respecto? –preguntaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

Es medianoche y todo está en paz. Las estrellas brillan y son numerosas. La luna parece un gran plato blanco inmaculado. En casa de Yui reinaba la tranquilidad. Ahora se dispone a leer, acosada en su cama.

De pronto escucha ruidos extraños. Esos ruidos provienen del techo y agarra su sable y sale de la casa para averiguar qué o quién era. Accidentalmente _él _cae y Yui prende la linterna y pues era Ryouga.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunta Yui molesta.

-¿Yo? Yo debería estar en mi casa, pero tropecé aquí.

-Se nota…

-Ya que estoy aquí quiero pedirte algo. Esto lo hago por Akane y por Ranma para que su amor se lleve a cabo. ¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonar a Akane si yo ando contigo?

Entonces Yui se queda callada, como meditando las palabras de Ryouga. Pensaba que sería una oportunidad tenerlo.

-¿Ya sientes algo por mí?

-Necesito…

-Ryouga, te amo. Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Diciendo esto, Yui lo abraza con dulzura y él siente una extraña emoción.

-¿En verdad me amas?

-¡Con toda mi alma! Es más…si me lo pidieras, me entregaría a ti sin condiciones. –respondió Yui tomando la mano de Ryouga.

Yui se levanta y le da la espalda a Ryouga. Él también se levanta y rodea sus brazos por detrás la cintura de ella. Lo vuelve a abrazar y ellos se miran fijamente a los ojos y se besan. Ambos van hacia la cama y Yui le quita la camiseta a Ryouga. Él acaricia todo su cuerpo y ésta le besa el pecho, vientre y lo demás. Ryouga besa con hambre los hombros desnudos, los pechos de Yui…sus cuerpos se arqueaban y continuó el frenesí.

Finalmente Ryouga acarició amorosamente la cadera de Yui. Entre _te quieros _y suaves besos se quedaron dormidos..

_Continuará… _


End file.
